Hey Juliet
by Bess
Summary: a songfic. It's pure fluff, but I had a REALLY strong temptation to write it. Just Rory dreaming. *complete*


A/N:  Pure fluff.  Seriously.  This song just happens to make me think of Rory and their hottnesses (Dean, Tristan, Jess).  Just read it.

Disclaimer:  If only I owned it…if only.

****************

Deep in a realm of dreams, Rory Gilmore sighed.  She was dreaming of Chilton.  A Chilton without Paris' glare, Mr. Medina's uncomfortable glances, and Headmaster Charleston (period).  If only life could actually be like that.

Her dreams were quickly interrupted by a loud burst of music and a flash of light.  Her dream transported her to a concert, and she was in the front row.  Three figures appeared on the stage, three figures who seemed incredibly familiar.

The one on the far left had tousled blond hair and cerulean blue eyes.  He began to sing and she was immediately enchanted by his soft, charismatic voice.  He seemed to be singing directly to her… 

***

Hey I've been watching you   
Every little thing you do   
Every time I see you pass   
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast 

***

His gentle stare made her heart melt, and yet his identity remained a mystery.

The second guy began to sing.  He was tall, very tall, and he had a sweet, all American, look to him.  She'd met him in her dreams before, she knew that much, but she didn't know who this young man was either.

***

I've tried to page you twice   
But I see you roll your eyes   
Wish I could make it real   
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal 

***

As he finished up the verse she wanted to waltz up into his arms.  He seemed so safe, so comforting.

The third boy was more a man than a boy.  He was rough, probably straight from the streets of New York.  Someone who'd seen a lot, been through a lot, but still had a teddy bear center, one that he let few people see.

***

'Cause I know you really want me   
I hear your friends talk about me   
So why you tryin' to do without me   
When you got me   
Where you want me 

***

The three teenagers began to sing together, each clearly speaking from his heart.  Who were they?

***  
  
(Hey Juliet)   
I think you're fine   
You really blow my mind   
Maybe someday, you and me can run away   
I just want you to know   
I wanna be your Romeo   
Hey Juliet 

***

As the blonde began to sing again it became evident that he had pined for "Juliet" for eons.  He had a longing in his eyes.  What her conscious knew to be crystal clear came out clouded with tears in her subconscious.  

***  
  
Girl you got me on my knees   
Beggin' please, baby please   
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way

***

The floppy haired brunet loved "Juliet" as well, and clearly they'd been through a lot together.  She had been his at one point, maybe she still was, physically anyway.  It was quite clear that her heart belonged to another, however.

***

_Too far to turn around   
So I'm gonna stand my ground   
Gimme just a little bit of hope   
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance _

***

The rough and tumble street guy repeated his original words.  Was he the one holding the mysterious Juliet's heart?  Or did he only wish that was the case?

***  
  
_'Cause I know you really want me   
I hear your friends talk about me   
So why you tryin' to do without me   
When you got me   
Where you want me _

***

The three sang together once more.  They're separate messages coming together in the same words.  They're longing, they're desire, they're love.  

***

_Hey Juliet   
I think you're fine   
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away   
I just want you to know   
I wanna be your Romeo   
Hey Juliet _

_I know you really want me   
I hear your friends talk about me   
So why you tryin' to do without me   
When you got me   
Where you want me   
You don't have to say forever   
For us to hang together   
So hear me when I say   
Hey Juliet_

***

That was when it struck Rory.  Tristan, Dean, Jess.  They really were singing to her.  Did they really love her?  Did they really feel this way about her?  Was she really Juliet?

***

It sucks.  I know.  I just had to write it.  Review it if you want.  This is all it's going to be.  


End file.
